


Another Week With Me 01 Roses Sea

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: 第一趟是疤脸怪Wade/总裁Peter。又要写总裁了，诶嘿嘿（x女装贱注意！





	Another Week With Me 01 Roses Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 第一趟是疤脸怪Wade/总裁Peter。又要写总裁了，诶嘿嘿（x  
> 女装贱注意！

今天一整天，Peter都感到很不对劲。他的喉咙发黏，就像是有一个小小的橡皮糖怪钻进了他的喉咙里去释放甜蜜因子似的，这让他一整天的会议都心不在焉。Anna注意到了，刻意提醒了他一下。Peter不知道如何向她解释这种怪异的焦灼感，但他越来越不舒服了。  
“我需要提前回去……我真的感觉有些不对劲。”Peter叹着气说，把Anna递过来的文件随手放到一边去。Anna朝他露出一个稍微有些责备的眼神，但很快就又缓和下来。  
“你早上吃了什么不好的东西？”Anna问道。Peter两只手都贴在额头上，撑着脑袋，用尽全力想了一会儿。在他把自己逼到从座椅上跳起来之前，Anna制止了他强迫自己思考的行为，批准了他提前回去休息的请求。  
Peter没有回自己的房间，相反，他坐上车，去了Wade的公寓。虽然这可能会显得有些黏人，不过Peter一路上都在自我安慰——毕竟Wade才是那个黏人精，他只是不想一个待在冷清又空旷的顶层房间里，只是想找个人说说话而已，并不是真的想让Wade做些什么。再说，他现在浑身都不舒服，脑袋晕乎乎的，呼吸似乎都带着足够灼伤人的热度，他的确需要一个人来待在旁边，让他好受些。  
用钥匙打开公寓门，Peter推开门进去时就感觉有些奇怪了。房间里没有开灯，很昏暗，唯一的光源是那些在摆放在桌面上的蜡烛。这些蜡烛被围绕成了一个大爱心的形状，很有Wade的风格。Peter走到那个蜡烛爱心旁，看见正中央放着一小张卡片，Wade用红蜡笔在上面写了一句：看看脚边。  
Peter低下头，看见一些散落在地上的爱心纸片，这些纸片虽然四处散落，又集中聚集在一条线上，就像一条铺就的小道，尽头是紧闭着的房门。  
Peter弯了弯嘴角，在蜡烛忽明忽暗的火光里，他觉得更热了，于是把西装外套脱了下来，扔到沙发上。他知道最近他的工作很忙，他甚至没有多少和Wade坐在一起聊聊天的时间，而Peter每次来找Wade的时候，也只是希望Wade躺在他旁边，什么都不做，Peter能感觉到他的体温就会入睡得很快。但这也导致每次Wade喋喋不休地想和他说什么，都会被渴求睡眠的Peter踹一脚。Peter昨晚也是在Wade的公寓度过的，但是他们什么也没做，因为Peter掐着Wade的腰，告诉他自己最近累得都巴不得自己分裂成两个人，组成个双胞胎Peter之类的。这话他已经和Wade说了快一个月了，Wade总是抱怨，像个巨大的婴儿似的在床上滚来滚去，控诉Peter，控诉Parker企业，控诉癌细胞，控诉周六的夜间节目，控诉楼下的老奶奶，直到Peter踩了他的脊背一脚，让他立刻闭上了嘴。  
但是昨晚到今天，Wade却没有再抱怨了。今早六点不到，Peter慌慌张张地从床上跳起来，让他意外的是，Wade已经起了，还给他做了蜂蜜薄煎饼早餐和鲜果汁。而现在，Wade还特意布置了一下公寓，就像是一直在等待Peter回到这个温馨的家。  
这也许是Wade变得更成熟了呢。Peter背着手，弯着嘴角，慢慢地踱步到房间门口。Wade在和他相处的过程中变得成熟了，他总算知道了要怎么照顾人，知道了怎么看气氛，知道了怎么让Peter更放松一些。他没有以前那么讨人厌了——至少在Peter眼里，Wade已经改变很多了。现在他就可以把Wade叫出来，他们可以靠着对方聊会儿天，或者看会儿电影之类的，把他们之前缺失的时间弥补回来。  
Peter压下门把手，打开了房门。推开门时，他挂着笑容的嘴角僵住了。他瞪着眼睛，微微皱起眉来，难以置信地看着那张Wade买来的双人床。床单和被套是Peter选的，带着金色星星的灰白色。现在这张床的床脚全是散落的爱心纸片，被子放在一旁的椅子上，床单上洒满了玫瑰花的花瓣。Wade躺在床上，近乎全裸——近乎全裸的意思是，他还不如就全裸呢——他穿着一套粉红色的蕾丝边内衣。女士的那种，胸罩和三角内裤——谢天谢地不是丁字裤——粉红色，带着透明的蕾丝边，上面有看上去很复杂的花纹。  
Peter站在门口，不知道该露出什么表情来。Wade侧躺着，像个世界名模在拍海滩照似的，朝Peter眨眨眼睛，说：“嘿，那边的帅小伙，你怎么还不快点跳到我的玫瑰花海里来？”  
Wade不是第一次在Peter面前穿女装了，他穿过女仆装，露背毛衣，露胸毛衣，真正的比基尼，以及——好的，丁字裤——还有一套皮革做的。一般在这种时候，Peter一般会有三种反应。青少年的Peter第一次看见Wade穿这么吓人的衣服时，下意识尖叫一声，然后原地打滑了一下，接着猛地摔上了门。长大了一些的Peter看见Wade穿着这种衣服朝他抛媚眼，只会翻个大大的白眼，让他走远些，离自己至少一百米远。再大一些的Peter，就会敷衍地拍拍Wade的脑袋，说很好很好你穿着真好看，帮我找一下我的论文文件夹行吗？  
总之，Peter从来没有对Wade的这个奇异的着装小爱好上表达过任何鼓励。原因很简单，Wade是个很容易飘上宇宙的人，你如果夸他，认真地夸他，那你就得忍受他在接下的一整个月都穿着各种各样奇怪的衣服在你面前晃来晃去。  
但现在，奇怪的事发生了，Peter咽了咽唾沫。他对自己的这个行为也感到很惊讶，但他没能继续多想，他解开了领带，把领带放到床头柜上，站在床边，盯着Wade看了好一会儿。他的一边膝盖跪到了床上，Wade伸出手来，隔着Peter的西装裤，轻轻揉捏了一下他的大腿内侧，Peter立刻感觉自己腰都要软了。他把皮鞋蹭掉，跳上了床，把床单上的玫瑰花都震得轻轻弹跳起来。  
“哇噢，小老虎，你可不能这么急。”Wade做作地推了推他的胸口，Peter没理他，只是盯着他那个花纹复杂的胸罩看了一会儿——Wade的胸肌都快把它扯得变形了——发现它是前扣式的，于是伸出手想去解开。Wade故作娇羞地躲了几下，Peter瞪了他一眼，然后伸手把他一推，让他仰躺好，再跨坐到他的腰上。  
Wade低声笑起来，用手拍了拍Peter的腰。Peter俯下身，吻了吻他的嘴角，用手摸了摸他的耳尖。  
“你穿这身真好看。”他贴着Wade的嘴唇，低声说。  
“真的？说真的？”Wade眼睛都被擦亮了，他捏着嗓子笑了两声，Peter被他逗笑了，贴着他的嘴角低声笑起来。  
“真的。”Peter轻声说，“你最好老实点，Wade，不然我就得动用武力了。”  
“这听上去一点也不绅士。”Wade弯着嘴角说。Peter把他的胸罩解开了，一边亲吻他一边把胸罩扔到床下去，用手去贴Wade布满疤痕的胸口，顺着他的胸口往下滑，滑到他的腹部去，用掌心去摩挲他的肌肉线条。Wade掐了掐Peter的腰，让他发出一声闷哼。  
Peter把他们的嘴唇分开。他眯起眼睛，盯着Wade看了一会儿。  
“我感觉不太对劲。”他说。Wade低着头，看着Peter的手在自己的小腹蹭来蹭去，一边胡乱嗯了一声，看上去并不在意Peter说了什么。很快Peter自己也不在意了，他又俯下身去亲吻Wade，但轻缓的嘴唇相贴逐渐就变成了碾压和轻咬，Wade揽着他的腰，翻了个身，把他压在身下。Peter微微吐出舌尖，让Wade轻轻地咬了咬，才又揽着他的脖颈继续亲吻。他们在床上滚了两圈，最后Peter还是回到了Wade的身上。他坐在Wade的腹部，挺直脊背，抹着发胶的头发都变乱了。他缓缓地吐着气，脸上很红，手有些颤抖地把衬衫纽扣解开，利索地脱掉，露出精实的躯体。Wade朝他吹了声口哨，“瞧瞧我们的帅小伙，他正准备狩猎呢——”  
Peter朝他咧嘴笑了笑，带着些疲惫和羞赧。他觉得自己的眩晕更严重了，但他没有去细想，只是从枕头下摸出了安全套和润滑剂。“帮我把裤子脱了，行吗？”他一边打开润滑剂的盖子，一边低声说。  
“当然啦，宝贝，看看你火辣的腹肌，你说什么我都听你的。”Wade朝他眨眨眼睛，然后撑着自己坐起来，他伸手揽着Peter的腰，解开他的腰带，把他的西装裤拽下来一些。  
“这条裤子很贵……”Peter即使已经有些神志不清了还记得咬着他耳朵说这句话，Wade愣了一下，心领神会，把Peter的裤子脱了下来，然后郑重地叠好，轻缓地放到床头柜上去。等他做完这一切，Peter才拉着他的手，往上面挤了一堆润滑剂。他实在有些晕乎了，用的力气差点把这罐可怜的润滑剂捏爆，Wade及时扯住了他的手腕，但自己的手心还是盛起了不少。  
“好吧，这也行。别这么心急，小甜饼，我可没说要去哪，现在天才刚黑呢。”Wade咧开嘴，他在Peter急促又逐渐夹杂着呻吟的喘息声中拉扯下他毫无品味的四角内裤——比起Wade的蕾丝内裤，实在不值一提——把盈满手心的润滑剂一把拍到Peter的臀瓣上，在那些多余的润滑剂滴落在玫瑰花瓣上，或者顺着Peter的大腿向下滑落的时候，他舔了舔Peter的肩膀，感觉到Peter已经微微出汗了，他的舌尖舔舐到了一阵并不酸涩的咸。他揉了揉Peter的臀瓣，才就着满手的润滑剂，去磨蹭他的股缝，湿润他的入口。  
Peter一只手捏着Wade的手臂，一只手摁在他的大腿上，脑袋抵着Wade的肩膀，不停地小声喘气。他几乎全身都在发热，额头上也渗出薄薄的汗，汗滴顺着他的脊椎往下滑，在他的尾椎微微停留，又滑落下去。Wade把指尖探进去时，他憋住的一口气重重地呼了出来，变成一声带着音调的叹息声。  
Wade推进了一些，他的股间已经湿透了，滑溜溜的，全都是润滑剂，Peter知道，他莫名其妙地觉得很舒服，于是侧过脑袋去吻了吻Wade的脖颈，伸出发软的指尖去扯Wade的蕾丝内裤。Wade也不再捏着嗓子发出怪声，他只是因为Peter怎么也摸不到蕾丝下的内裤边缘而低声发笑。Peter被他的笑声惹恼了，隔着他的内裤用指节敲了敲他的阴茎。Wade被他这个充满威胁意味的动作吓到了，闭上了嘴。Peter最后还是成功地把Wade的内裤扯了下来，并在Wade探进了第二根手指的时候握住了Wade的性器，揉了揉他的顶端。  
Wade抽出手指，把Peter放倒在玫瑰花海里，伸手抚摸他的腰侧和大腿内侧，轻轻揉捏了几下。Peter现在看什么都有些模糊，他想躲避他的抚摸，但没能成功，就用脚勾了勾Wade的腰。  
“我敢说，你身体里一定藏着个游乐场。”Wade分开他的腿，一边俯下身亲吻他的嘴角，“还是我最乐意造访的那个，总是在我孩童时期的梦里转来转去，还带着点妈咪情结。”  
“我可不想当你的妈咪。”Peter哑着嗓子说，他笑了笑，“你到底还进不进来？”  
“进，进。给我份儿童票吧，我现在还想做个小屁孩呢。”Wade嘟囔着说。  
“你看上去可一点也不像个小屁孩，Wilson先生。”Peter笑着说，他带着暗示意味地看了看Wade勃起的性器，“你真该自己好好看看。”  
“也许你可以帮我量量？”Wade眨着眼睛说，他磨蹭着Peter湿漉漉的股缝，并且终于不打算耍嘴皮了，缓慢地把性器往里推。Peter咬了咬下唇，他没回嘴，只是撑起身子，猛地啃了Wade的嘴一口。Wade嗷地嚎了一声，埋怨地看了看Peter，然后把他的腿缠到自己腰间去。  
Peter感觉得到他推到深处了，虽然有些不舒服，但没有制止Wade，只是调整着呼吸，勉强缓解一下压迫感。Wade进去没多会儿就动了起来，他会让Peter自己找节奏，反正Peter实在受不了就会把他一脚踹开，没什么大不了的。但Peter今天的接受程度似乎很好，他没有向Wade抱怨，也没有踹开Wade，他只是用脚跟去摩挲Wade的尾椎，因为他抽插的力度而轻声哼着。Wade亲吻他的时候，他有些迷糊地睁开眼，又张开嘴，与Wade的舌尖纠缠了一会儿。  
Peter的肌肉线条很容易让人着迷，尤其是蒙上细密的汗液的时候。Wade不能盯着看太久，否则很容易就会忘了自己在做什么。他有些心虚地吻了吻Peter的胸口，张开嘴，用牙齿蹭了蹭他的乳尖。Peter的呻吟声渐渐地越来越大声，喘息也更急促了，他的腿微微箍紧了Wade的腰，想要避免他忽然逃开了似的。Wade伸出手去抹他发红的眼角，想把他眼角的红色抹开，但并没有什么用。于是Wade箍住他的腰，忽然用力翻了过来。位置的变换让Peter一下子反应不过来，他睁大眼睛，终于清醒了一些。但他只是看了Wade一眼，就很快明白了。他撑着Wade的胸口，让自己坐起来，也让Wade进入得更深了些。他嘶嘶吸气，撑着Wade的小腹，额前的发都散落了下来。他朝Wade笑了笑，然后动起腰来。这可算是力气活，不过Peter已经有过不少经验了。他已经是个优秀的“Wade骑师”了，虽然还是会因为Wade忽然的向上顶撞而声音都变了个调。Wade在Peter停下动作，撑着Wade的手臂都开始打颤的时候坐起身来，揽住他的腰，摩挲着Peter的尾椎，握住Peter前端不停渗着水的性器撸动了几下，把他的呻吟声都化解在一个又一个的吻里。  
Peter射在了他的手心里，还有一些溅到了他的腹部和床单上。Wade拍着他的脊背，等他缓下来，Peter喘了好一会儿，才咽了咽唾沫，猛地把Wade推倒，抬起腰，让Wade的性器从他的穴口滑出去。他趴到Wade的腿间，含住他的顶端，看了看Wade。  
“给你休息十分钟，再来一次。”他含糊不清地说，Wade有些惊讶地看着他，但很快就回不了嘴了。

Peter趴在床上，把床上的玫瑰花瓣拢起来，洒在Wade的胸前。  
“你在薄煎饼里动了手脚，是不是？”Peter撑着脸，问。Wade累得都不想和他说话，但还是挣扎着说了一句：“不，是因为我性感的内衣。”  
“是因为薄煎饼。”Peter笃定地说，他朝Wade的脸扔了片玫瑰花瓣，“我今天一天就吃了你做的薄煎饼。”  
“噢——”Wade皱起脸来，“你这个小可怜。”  
“别叫我小可怜，我可不会朝你撒娇。”Peter瞥了他一眼，但他还是蹭过去，用下巴抵着Wade的胸口，说，“我明天再找你算账，Wade。但今天——好吧。我很抱歉我最近没能好好陪你。”  
“噢，甜心，没关系。”Wade仍然皱着脸，用手扇着自己的眼睛，像是随时就要哭出来了。Peter重重地叹了口气，他用脸颊贴着Wade的胸口，听了一会儿他的心跳声。  
几分钟后。“我饿了……”Peter低声说，耳朵磨蹭了一会儿Wade的胸口，“你现在给我做薄煎饼，我就不找你算账了，怎么样？”  
“就算你会找我算账，我也会给你做薄煎饼的，宝贝。”Wade吻了吻他的脑袋。  
“别把我当小鬼，Wade，我警告你。”Peter嘟囔着说，朝Wade挥了挥拳头。Wade大笑两声，抱住他的脑袋，用力吻了吻他的鼻尖。  
“我才没有把你当小鬼呢，Petey！我把你当作我的甜心宝贝——”  
Peter挣扎起来，看上去随时要朝Wade的鼻子上挥一拳。  
“可那是因为你是我的男朋友。”Wade搂着他的肩膀，像是在高声歌唱似的，“我的男朋友当然是我的甜心宝贝。”  
他说完，就挣扎着从床上爬起来，重新穿上他的性感内衣，去做薄煎饼去了。  
“Wade，”Peter躺在床上，出声叫他。Wade回过头来，Peter才耳尖发红地朝他笑了笑。  
“其实你穿这身的确……挺性感的。”Peter摸了摸鼻尖，咧开嘴，“真心话。”  
Wade朝他眨眨眼睛，最后给他抛了个飞吻，才走出了房间。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 接下来的一个月Peter都得忍受Wade的性感内衣（不是  
> 谢谢大家看到这哇！


End file.
